Party Time
by port rocks
Summary: Yugioh are having a party, 'Yeppy ME would like to come and uses'I wornder on who's place are they having it, Which character ? read and found out please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the story

Tea just woken up from her nightly rest, the bright yellow shinning sun burst through her open window. Tea then opened her dashing blues eyes looking towards the window, taking entering to the great out doors, two beautiful looking birds perched on her open pretty purple flower seated under her window seal singing a beautiful love song to one and another.

"OH! They look so sweet, oh I whish that it, was me and Yami oh god I love that man." as Tea complained

Tea got up slowly whishing it was the weekend instead of a Monday the beginning of the working day. Walking over towards her light purple cupboard door, where her uniform was hanging all nicely and neat ready for the day, lucky her mother washed it two days a go. (_Lucky or she will be wear her birthday suit)_

"Hurry up Tea come down and have your breakfast the boys will be here in a moment." Tea's mother shouted from the down stairs kitchen

"Okay mother I'm coming, Jesus, why can't it be Sunday I'm still tired and I don't want to go to school today." as Tea shouted back to her mother in reply

Tea walked slowly down the her wooden stairs, which her mother just washed them last night before they went to sleep and rest, she finely arrived to her kitchen where her mother was cooking pancakes, as Tea was eating down to her last pancake. A ring came from the front door, her mother offered to go and investigate on who's at her front door.

"Hello Mrs. Garden is Tea ready" Tristan said a happy

"She's almost ready, she's having her breakfast" Mrs. Garden replied

"If Tea hasn't finished, I would be glad to help her to finish it" Joey said evilly

"Of causes you would" Yami, Yugi and Tristan all looked at one and another

"What I didn't make good food go to west it goes in here" Joey said patting his stomach

They all entered in to the varnished house of the Garden's home. Tea hasn't quite eaten all her meal she just quickie popped up stairs to claim her back pack and Jacket just in cases it might be cold outside in the morning, when she just returned from her room to finish her morning meal the surprised that her eyes saw.

Mean wheel Joey asked if he could have a drink (YEAH_ RIGHT)_

"May I have a drink please" Joey answered with a big smirked across his funny face

"Of course Joey you may" Mrs. Garden asked delighted

Joey rushed to the kitchen as he entered, his bedding eyes scanned each corner around the room searching for something an object any think, 'BUT WHAT?' THEN something courts the corner of his eye. Around flat object, sitting on the plate with strawberry jam cascading down the tasty sides of that delicious glory tasty pancake, there alone on plate on the breakfast table waiting for someone or something to come up and snatch it of that plate, for someone to enjoy the lovely tasty pancake and strawberry jam melting in their mouths.

Joey tip toed over to the table making sure that he wouldn't be heard by the people in the next room, Joey leaded over until he came to face to face with that pancake he dipped a finger in that yummy strawberry jam, he licked it slowly off his finger and that glory taste of that strawberry was left in his hurry mouth.

"JOEY THAT WAS MY BEARSTFAST" Tea shouted with a very dangers red face

"I … thought you... you finish" with mouth fall of food "do you what it back?" inquired Joey

"Are you kidding not after it's been in your mouth" tea moaned

Every one in the other room came in to hear all the motion about

"What happen in here?" Mrs. Garden questioned looking at the scene before her

"Joey had just eaten my breakfast up" Tea angry said

"I'm sorry I… I... just saw it there so I thought that you finished" Joey complained

"And so you eat it didn't you! Mmm right" Tristan finished for Joey

"Well yes" Joey said slowly

"You can't stop for one minute with out thinking about your stomach can you?" Tristan Asked Joey

"Every one knows that, is it right Yugi" Yami replied to Yugi

"Yes, look we better get going to school is about to start" Yugi pointed out to the rest

"Yes we better get Going before Joey eats my lunch too" Tea told in an pissed of voice

Tea and the group headed out the door and went to school.

In the classroom Joey, Tristan and Yugi were playing Duel Monster Yami just sat and watched, Tea at the back of them drawing and day dreaming about someone 'Yami'.

Yami was getting really board he turned his head to aside and looked at a beautiful figure before him named Tea

"I wondered what Tea is drawing? Is it me or, is Tea smile at her picture or to herself? Woman I've never understand them." Yami thought to himself

Tea was to busy to even no test that someone was walking towards her

"Tea what are you drawing?" Yami asked in a soft tone

"Ohhhh! What? Yami you scared me" Tea said quickie shutting the book hopefully that he didn't see what she was drawing blushing at the same time

"I said what are you drawing" Yami said once again

"Ummm… umm"think Tea think Tea "I ... Was just umm drawing in my book that's all, so umm I thought that you where play a game with the others." Tea manage to say with out sounding like an fan girl

"Yeah it got boarding, what's your next class?" Yami told Tea straight

"Umm I got music" Tea said delighted

"How's your dancing going on" Yami informed

"It's doing great, oh yeah Yami guess what? I'm doing singing as well, the teacher said I'm doing really well, he thinks I should be a singer instead of a dancer." Tea stated to him

"Tea I think you have a beautiful voice; maybe I should come around and have a listen to you." Yami answered

"OH! Really, but I thought you have a class next?" Tea shouted in delight

"No just a free I mostly go to the library with Joey, do some homework that I haven't finished the night before that's all." Yami answered

"You can listen if you want a change then listening to Joey going on and on about Duel Monster, and men business if you get what I mean." Tea sounding like a fan girl

"Yes Tea I get what you mean" Yami replied

RING! RING!

"That's the bell, I'll see you later" Tea gave Yami an wrinkle

Yami's face burn at that moment, with a sigh

Yami's prove

God I love that woman, one of this days she going to be mine and only mine, if I found another guy approach her, touch her or even look at her in away that is not appropriate manner, I've send them all to the Shadow Ream.

"Hello Yami you do know the bell rang and Joey is probably at the library now waiting for you to turn up" Yugi waved an hand in front of Yami

"I know Yugi but I'm going to the library this time I'm going to listen to Tea sing instead, I've done all my homework and next weeks" I stated to him

"OH! Yeah sure yyyooouu just want to listen to her, yeah right and I was born yesterday…. You don't fall me one bit I know your little scam" Yugi said straight to the point

"YUGI I'm ONLY WATCHING THAT'S ALL" I shouted back to my annoying light

"Mmm… OH! TEA OH! TEA I WANT YOU I WANT YOU I MY BED, HOLD ME CLOSE I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT BODY A GEST MINE" Yugi couldn't control himself

"YYYYYUUUUUGGGIIII" My face turning angry and burning with flame ready to kill someone

Yugi: oh! Oh! SHITE I'm out of here

Sometimes I whish that I could mine crush that little light of mine, but as usual he gets away with it, just wait only till I get my hands on him he wont get away this time.

Normal Prove

Tea was getting her self ready, looking for a the peace of music that she has been practicing for a week now

"Tea are you ready, I hope that you have nailed it this time around then last week" Tea's music Teacher inquired

"Yes Mr. Flake, I've been practicing it and I think I've nailed it this time" Tea answered him

"Ok then lest hear it then, here's the microphone" Mr. Flake told her while handing the microphone to her

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I hope you like the first chapter because that took me a day to write it, oh bye the way all my stories are only about TEA AND YAMI only Because their my favourite couple,

I LOVE YUGIOH I really which that on the T.V shows that YAMI AND TEA ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND,

AND YUGI AND TEA……….. JUST YAMI AND TEA

Tea quickie rushed over to the teacher's work desk, where all the music books are being held, and of course 'HOMEWORK' ( **_I hate homework don't you_**) for the week, she rambled though the messy teacher's desk, then her soft smooth hand finally landed on something that she need (The lighthouse song** _I didn't care what you think I like that song so go and suck a lollipop_**) she slide the paper from under the pile of books, and school work, then placed it in to her hand and rushed smugly up the stairs reveling a stage that followed after, and towards the rest of the music class, which they are currently tuning up their instruments read for Tea's little number.

Mean well Yami entered into a light brown wooden room, he slowly moved in a manly way in to the room to hear his lovely female angel of his dreams sing her heart out, to him. Never the front door of the Music room he found a gray plastic school chair which he gladly accepted for himself to sit down in an pharaoh fashion, while he listen to his love, he folded his lovely strong arms a crossed his 'YUMMY' perfect chest, and his legs crossed in front of his body, (**_Give me! Give me!...I'm Sorry Tea his you're_**) his beautiful purple eyes staring at a beautiful figure before him with short brown hair like the earth that you walk upon, and those blue eyes like looking through a never ending ocean, cursing him to look deeper and deeper to those ocean eyes, and for her body just like a movie star cut out of a magazine that you which that you want to touch with your hands and you would never ever want to let go, Until you have her in your arms for ever and ever.

As the music was about to started Tea looked over towards the front of the room with out relishing a young dashing man seated across from her looking very comfortable. Looked straight into her blue ocean eyes, she couldn't help but look in to his eyes, then all her body felt like jelly or even worse. She had to pull herself together or she would never get started and then making a full of herself in front him, she would give it way about her big crash on Yami, no way he must not know not yet

Tea Prov 

man that guy knows how to make me tremble in my bones from head to toe, I hope that I don't make a mistake in front of him no way, please gods help me, if I do I've never forgive myself and I've be the laughing stock of my music class, then they will found another singer and I didn't want that at all. PLEASE HELP ME

"Are you ready?" Mr. Flake inquired

"Yes sir" I reply

"Are you read band" Mr. Flake asked the band

"Yes" everyone in the band stated

Well here I'll go:

**The worst think is the silence bring to my ears**

**Making up the forming a dream to remember **

**Your not here and some days I'm so **

**Lonely I can't even breathe **

**But then something will remind me **

**That you're still right here with me**

**And you're the lighthouse**

**Leading me home guiding me thought every storm,**

**And you're the sun that shines,**

**On my face **

**The warming race that light up my day **

**You're the lighthouse **

And as Tea started singing Yami eyes were wild as an football oval, and his mouth dropped to the floor almost but it didn't reach wasn't long enough (**_hahahahaha wasn't that funny, fine then it wasn't party poopers)_**, as Tea kepted on singing Yami was getting more and more drawn in by her voice his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest wanting to escape and never wanted to return, Yami thought that he was going to reach the heavens and never stop with that angel voice of hers that filled the room.

**Long to hear your laughter**

**To look in to your eyes**

**And I miss the way we used to talk**

**Until the sun would rise **

**And some days I'm so empty **

**That you where take to fare to soon **

**And I know that your right be side me **

**And your carrying me thought**

**_(That is not the whole song because I can't be stuffed writing it all so tough)_**

Finally the song had finished, I couldn't take another second of him staring at me like that with his pretty eyes OH MAN!

Normal Pro

Tea jumped of the stage landing on her feet; as Yami rushed over towards her as he's mouth still wide open with the shock of what he just heard some seconds ago from the lovely lady standing before him and his eyes are still in shock

Oh my god Tea I didn't know you could sing like that, you should be a singer" Yami shouted with shock in his voice

Tea's face is now red like a tomato from the comment that Yami had told her, Tea tried to hide her redden face from him, she know that she will melt into a big pool of water from the way he looks at her. Tea slowly looked up still as red in the face

"Thank you Yami very one say's that to me" Tea answered shyly

"That's impossible for every one to tell you that" Yami embarrassing her

"You know what I mean" Tea pointed out

"I know… I know what you mean, but it's true you are a good singer" Yami stated with care

Mr. Flake told Tea "well done Tea that was one of the best performances you have done this week"

"Thank you sir" Tea thanked him with a smile

RING! RING!

You like please tell me thank


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm sorry about chapter 3

You see I lost it and it's not the computer or on my desk.

And what I could remember is that Joey put a banana pill on someone head, and I can't remember what happens after that so please forgive me thanks,

Sorry about chapter 3 just read the next one

Sorry PLEASE DON"T KILL ME, I'LL CRY

From port rocks


	4. Chapter 4

Chatrper 5

Would you like to hear a joke?

Yes!

No!

Yes!

OKAY I will, you got my vote.

The swing doors of the Wild West saloon crashed open and in came Little Pete, black with fury. "All right" he raged. "All right! Who did it? What goddarned varmint painted my horse blue?" And the huge figure of smelly Jake, notorious gunfighter and town baddies rose from a chair by the door. "It was me, shrimp," he drawled, bunching his gigantic fists, "what about it?" "Oh, well, err" stammered little Pete wretchedly, "all I wanted to say was… when are you going to give it another coat?"

Do you like that one?

All right I've write the story for a

Chapter 5

As Tea smugly walked down the street where her best friend happened to be live as well as her biggest crush ever. (_I wonder who I is_)

In her new sexy leather black dress that was brought down at the garn malls a flew hours ago, She turned her attention down towards her feet a currently covered by her silver open shoes, her young mine then traveled into a deep thought about the young pharaoh 'Yami' she was thinking of how to get the young pharaoh to make her dream come true

(_She is making love to him, if you haven't guessed_)

Mean while why Tea was in her dreamland of love a red shinning car pulled up beside her and called out to her behind the steering wheel of his car.

"Hello sexy thing, do you want a ride? I'll take you anyway you want sweet chick" the man in the driver seat gave her a sexy wink

"Hu… hell no ass hole, get lots I'm not a loser like you are." Tea came out of her thoughts in a bad mood, about this guy that had just made her to leave her dreamland

(**_You Go girl, Girl power_**)

"Alright I was just asking, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist."

After their little scene the car speeded off down the old gray road, with white lines on the sides and in the middle. Tea stood looking after the car that had been sitting; Tea couldn't believe it she just said asshole to a man that she doesn't even know, and a big smirk swiped across her cute face. Then his turned on her high hills and head on her way.

Hoping that the man of her dreams would be there and no one around to see

(**_hehehhehehhehehehheheehhhheee….a little to much information_**)

At Yami's and Yugi's home, Grandpa was stacking shelves of goods for his shop which happed to received stock that came in the morning from the local suppliers, he noticed after receiving the stock, that he forgot to pay the man for the bill which needed to be done ASAP. There was only one way to pay for then, he had no choice but to go down town.

(**_Is there a song called down town_**)

"Hey Yami what are you doing?" Grandpa shouted from down stairs in the game shop

"I'm busy" Yami replied

"Doing what" grandpa in queried

"Cleaning my room up" Yami shouted back hoping he wouldn't get angry with him from shouting back

"Yugi what are you doing" Grandpa asked his other Grandson

"Nothing just listing to music why?" Yugi shout back down turning his music down so he could hear the older man from down stairs

"Would you like to come with me to town I have to pay a bill that I forgot, we can have the day out if you want?" In queried his Grandpa

"WHAT! Really I'm coming" Yugi jumped of his bed graded his coat, and run out of his room almost tripping over his own feet

"What about you Yami you want to come to?" Grandpa asked again

"NOOO! I hate going to town" Yami shouted back annoyed tine

"Okay then sees a later"

"Bye Yami have fun!" Yugi waved from downstairs towards Yami's room, not caring if he saw him waving to him

"I will goodbye" Yami sated under his breath

Grandpa and Yugi headed out of the door, as they just about to hop in their car a figure came walking up to them, someone very beautiful and well nicely dressed, WHO IS IT? I give you a guess………. you know who it was?

"Oh my god... Tea you look an amazing" Yugi's month had to dropped at less 5 cementers

"Why thank you Yugi"

"Hello Tea is that a new dress? It looks lovely on you, if I wasn't an old man I would go out with you." Grandpa pointed out to her

"that's nice" As a blush started to form across her face but quick continued with the scented "but I wouldn't go out with you, I have someone in mine" Tea turned her attention looking up at a window, which happen to be ,Yami's room

"Umm Grandpa there is someone older then you." Yugi pointed out

"Ohhhh how?"

"Yami, he was born in B, C you know." Yugi pointed out with delight

"Yes but he looks so young, and he doesn't even have wrinkles like me see." Showing his wrinkles to Tea and Yugi

"Ummm… okay is Yami in?" Tea didn't really wanted to know that about Yugi's Grandpa

"yes his cleaning up his room up, where about to go to town we better get going, see a Tea bye" Yugi hop in to the car with Grandpa and wave Tea goodbye

"Bye see a later on" Tea waved goodbye and shouted to them as they started to drive off

Yugi and Grandpa Drove of in towards town, Tea open the door slowly and popped her head in to see if Yami was in the lounge room,

**Tea prove**

'_well not hear most be up stairs still cleaning his room, poor thing oh well just us two then… wait a sec just us two alone in this house, okay calm down at lease my plan is working so fare.'_

I said quietly to myself, I slowly walked up the wooden stairs leading to the second floor, just to the right of the stairs a light blue Colour door with pictures of duel monster stuck on it, just opening it half way revealing two black legs and a pair of feet with white socks on moving around inside the room.

'_Ok Tea his in his room, keep cool and put on your most sexy voice, I can do this.' _

**End of prove**

Yami just got up from the floor where he was seated on and slowly putting his books back on the shelf which he left on the floor a flow days, due to his school work that left at the last minuet, that was meet to be finish some days ago. As he was replacing the items back on the shelf, just then the door opened he turned his head like a dart hitting the target, he saw someone standing in the door way leaning against the doorframe with their hair covering their face wearing a short dress showing some leg,

"Why hello Yami are you happy to see me?" Tea in queried still with her face covered with her hair

"…….." Yami's face dropped a upon seeing Tea's form learning against his door frame he manger to get out Tea's name "TTTTTeeeeeaaa"

"Yes that's me do you like my dress?" As Tea walked inside moving her hips to side to side getting closer and closer to the formal Pharaoh standing in front of her, flashing her eyes lashers off, and giving Yami her most best puppy dog eyes that she could

"Y…..Y…e...ss" Yami stepped back an inch due to a chair and an desk was blocking his way, he couldn't run or move his body just stood that with out moving an muscal

"I thought that you would like it" a little giggle came out of her lips "hey Yami you know what? I could see if there is any cream and strawberries down stairs," licking her lips

"……." Yami's eyes wide as Yugi's

I could get a blow out, put the cream in it and peace the strawberries on top, and then lick the cream off of the strawberries" closing her eyes sucking her middle finger slowly "mmmmm" "would you like some?"

"………." With out think or know he just nodded his head with out a world

"I thought you would like some" Tea gave Yami a small smile and a wink, and she turned around still moving her hips showing off to him

As Tea exited the room she turned her head over her shoulder and kissed her lips towards him, and walked away.

**Yami's Prove**

' _okay that was not Tea at all, man she looks hot in that what I'm I saying, she is a friend she doesn't like me, wait a sec if she doesn't like me then why is she acting like this, oh man she dose like me, oh no oh no what am I going to do."_

**End prove**

At that moment Tea returned with strawberries and cream licking them and starring at him, Yami couldn't take it any more rushing up towards her and grabbing the strawberries and cream out of her grip and peace them down on the never by desk, and Yami forced his lips upon hers, Yami couldn't help himself pushing Tea back on to the bed still kissing her heard on her tasty lips, Yami slowly rubbed her upper leg and while the other head slowly unzipping her black leather dress, Yami removed his lips from hers kissing down towards her tasty neck

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm YYYYaaammmmiii don't stoppleeeaassseee don't" Tea moaned

"Oh TTeeeaaa I want you" Yami parted for a sec and placed them back down coursing Tea to "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Yami was just about to remove her dress down. Just then Tea pushed Yami off of her

"I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry can't please for give me, I have to go" Tea zipped up her dress ran straight out of his room and out of the house

"Well that was umm funny, I almost had her, oh well maybe next time" Yami smirked.

To be continue

Was that a good one please review


	5. Chapter 5

Do you want any more jokes, you see I don't have any more jokes that I can remember of by heart, and I couldn't remember were I put my jokes books last oh well maybe next time then. You really want to read more about this story right...

Hay look I just had my joke books, now you will have to wait until I write the joke now hahahahaha. You're probable going to hang me now, but I don't care so go cry to your mummy.

Paddy went to a riding stable and hired a horse.

"Hold on for a moment," said the assistant as

He helped him on the horse, "aren't you putting that saddle

On backwards?"

"You don't even know which way I want to go!"

hhhoooooowwwwwzzzzzzz that one for a, please tell me if the jokes that I'm giving use are good and you like me telling them to use.

Well the story is below of course

Charter 6

Tea was running back the same way that she just arrived at the house an hour and half a go, before the little mist under standing in someone's room up stairs at her friend's house, (**_I hope that you know what I'm talking about right… good then I'm not repeating that again_**) it only took Tea 5mins to arrive home that day. She pushed open her front door (**_bummer, maybe I should put someone there, too late I've written it now hahaha_**) Tea ran up her polished stairs past the balustrade heading to her favourite room on the second floor which happen to be her bedroom, she slammed her door so hard behind her with out caring if it came off it's thin hinges, lucky the door was well attached to the frame, tea leaped on to her soft made feathery bed, pulling down a pillow to cuddle it closes for dear life and push her wet face so far in the pillow hoping it would clear her mine of what had just happen.

Mean while back at Yami's two-story house, (**_while it's his Grandpa that owns it really_**)

Yami placed himself on the floor going back over on the little scene. Just outside Grandpa and Yugi had just pulled up in the driveway, Yugi ran inside to tell Yami of what a day they just had.

"Hey Yami guess what Grandpa and I we had….."As Yugi entered Yami's room he noticed that Yami was looking at his floor, not even moving to look up at him

"Yami are you all right" Yugi asked in an soft voice (**_of cause his not all right Yugi stupid hahaha_**)

"…….." Yami not saying a word or even a reply

"Hello Yami are you there or are you here? Hello anyone home? Has your cat got your tongue?" Yugi inquired

"Did you see Tea this morning before use left?" Yami asked in a soft tone still not looking at his Yugi

"Oh my God it spoke to me" Yugi said in joking voice

"Yugi answer my question" Yami through back in a rough tone

"If you must know yes we did, and she looked very hot in that outfit do you think so as well? Lover boy." Yugi answered back with a smug on his face

"Yes I do" Yami told him

"so what did uuuuuussssseeeee got up to mmmm, were you kissing perhaps or was it s...e...x?" Poking Yami in the shoulder (**_Do you think that Yugi is a dag in this story? Well I do!_**)

At that moment Yami snapped his head up looking at his annoying light

"Yugi I think I did something wrong" Yami asked confused, looking back down to his feet

"Ok now what did you do to her, this time?" Yugi said not even a care in the world

"It wasn't my idea, shhheee came on to me" Yami said

"What do you mean she came on to me I mean you?" now Yugi was looking really confused

"Look I've start it from the beginning" Yami explained

When Yami finished tell Yugi the whole story Yugi's face turn to a look of shock, troubled and worried; now he knows why Tea got all dressed up today

"And she ran off" Yugi said finishing the story for Yami

"yes, yes, yes, now I don't know what to say or what to do, please Yugi don't tell anyone about this and please and don't tell her that I told." Yami asked in a pleased tone

"Scouts on a. but you better go talk to her" Yugi stated with the scouts on a

"I know but not now she's probable in tears and in embarrass" Yami answered back

"Talk to her tomorrow" Yugi told Yami

"Alright I will" Yami whished

"You better stupid!" Yugi said standing up

"Hey don't call me that" Yami stood up tell Yugi off

"Why not?" Yugi stated with smirk

"Because I'm the pharaoh" Yami pointed out

"Hahahaha you used to be dummy" Yugi corrected him

"Yyyuuuugggiiii" Yami shouted

"Oh shit sees a loser hahahaha" Yugi shouted back running out of the room

Yami followed Yugi out of his room running down the stairs trying so hard get his light back, well at lease he felt a lot better then before.

To be continue.

The next one is Tea's turn to tell someone, 'but whom?' You will have to wait until next time

Please review and thank you. To all that is reading this I'm really grateful and thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Do you want any more jokes, you see I don't have any more jokes that I can remember of by heart, and I couldn't remember were I put my jokes books last oh well maybe next time then. You really want to read more about this story right...

Hay look I just had my joke books, now you will have to wait until I write the joke now hahahahaha. You're probable going to hang me now, but I don't care so go cry to your mummy.

Paddy went to a riding stable and hired a horse.

"Hold on for a moment," said the assistant as

He helped him on the horse, "aren't you putting that saddle

On backwards?"

"You don't even know which way I want to go!"

hhhoooooowwwwwzzzzzzz that one for a, please tell me if the jokes that I'm giving use are good and you like me telling them to use.

Well the story is below of course

Charter 6

Tea was running back the same way that she just arrived at the house an hour and half a go, before the little mist under standing in someone's room up stairs at her friend's house, (**_I hope that you know what I'm talking about right… good then I'm not repeating that again_**) it only took Tea 5mins to arrive home that day. She pushed open her front door (**_bummer, maybe I should put someone there, too late I've written it now hahaha_**) Tea ran up her polished stairs past the balustrade heading to her favourite room on the second floor which happen to be her bedroom, she slammed her door so hard behind her with out caring if it came off it's thin hinges, lucky the door was well attached to the frame, tea leaped on to her soft made feathery bed, pulling down a pillow to cuddle it closes for dear life and push her wet face so far in the pillow hoping it would clear her mine of what had just happen.

Mean while back at Yami's two-story house, (**_while it's his Grandpa that owns it really_**)

Yami placed himself on the floor going back over on the little scene. Just outside Grandpa and Yugi had just pulled up in the driveway, Yugi ran inside to tell Yami of what a day they just had.

"Hey Yami guess what Grandpa and I we had….."As Yugi entered Yami's room he noticed that Yami was looking at his floor, not even moving to look up at him

"Yami are you all right" Yugi asked in an soft voice (**_of cause his not all right Yugi stupid hahaha_**)

"…….." Yami not saying a word or even a reply

"Hello Yami are you there or are you here? Hello anyone home? Has your cat got your tongue?" Yugi inquired

"Did you see Tea this morning before use left?" Yami asked in a soft tone still not looking at his Yugi

"Oh my God it spoke to me" Yugi said in joking voice

"Yugi answer my question" Yami through back in a rough tone

"If you must know yes we did, and she looked very hot in that outfit do you think so as well? Lover boy." Yugi answered back with a smug on his face

"Yes I do" Yami told him

"so what did uuuuuussssseeeee got up to mmmm, were you kissing perhaps or was it s...e...x?" Poking Yami in the shoulder (**_Do you think that Yugi is a dag in this story? Well I do!_**)

At that moment Yami snapped his head up looking at his annoying light

"Yugi I think I did something wrong" Yami asked confused, looking back down to his feet

"Ok now what did you do to her, this time?" Yugi said not even a care in the world

"It wasn't my idea, shhheee came on to me" Yami said

"What do you mean she came on to me I mean you?" now Yugi was looking really confused

"Look I've start it from the beginning" Yami explained

When Yami finished tell Yugi the whole story Yugi's face turn to a look of shock, troubled and worried; now he knows why Tea got all dressed up today

"And she ran off" Yugi said finishing the story for Yami

"yes, yes, yes, now I don't know what to say or what to do, please Yugi don't tell anyone about this and please and don't tell her that I told." Yami asked in a pleased tone

"Scouts on a. but you better go talk to her" Yugi stated with the scouts on a

"I know but not now she's probable in tears and in embarrass" Yami answered back

"Talk to her tomorrow" Yugi told Yami

"Alright I will" Yami whished

"You better stupid!" Yugi said standing up

"Hey don't call me that" Yami stood up tell Yugi off

"Why not?" Yugi stated with smirk

"Because I'm the pharaoh" Yami pointed out

"Hahahaha you used to be dummy" Yugi corrected him

"Yyyuuuugggiiii" Yami shouted

"Oh shit sees a loser hahahaha" Yugi shouted back running out of the room

Yami followed Yugi out of his room running down the stairs trying so hard get his light back, well at lease he felt a lot better then before.

To be continue.

The next one is Tea's turn to tell someone, 'but whom?' You will have to wait until next time

Please review and thank you. To all that is reading this I'm really grateful and thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'm writing the story very quickly now I hope your happy about it, so who do you like the story so fare, well I hope you do because I'm not writing this for my own free wheel.

Would you like another joke before I started? Okay then I'll take that as a yes then.

Wait I have to go and get my joke book

Stinker was riding his bike round the block faster and faster, showing off to his friends. With each round he becomes more daring. First of all he rode round shouting, "look no hands!" then he rode round shouting, "look, no feet!" the third time he came round he mumbled, "look no teeth!"

What about that one

Hears another chapter for a now read it

Chapter 7

As Tea seated on her soft feathery bed in tears soaking her fluffy pillow which she was still holding in her arms, in flew moments her fluffy pink phone rang, making Tea jump inhere soul, Tea slowly leaned over towards her bedside table; Tea slowly lifted it close to her ear

"Hello Tea" Tea answered in an tearfully voice, hoping it wasn't Yami, or Yugi on the other end of her phone

"Hay Tea it's me Mai" Mai stated in an happy voice, and also sounding board

"oh hi Mai" Tea sounding a little happier to Mai's voice instead of the Yami or Yugi, even if Tea felt a little bit happier a signal tear slide down her hot red cheek

"Tea are crying?" Mai asked with worry

"No I'm not" Tea lied whipping her wet face with her pillow

"Tea don't lie to me I know you are girl, now tell me you can't keep it a secret from me" Mai shouted getting to the point,

"Okay I'll tell. Please don't tell anyone for me" Tea gave in know fall well that Mai would get it out of her in anyway she could

"You can trust me I won't tell no one, now what happen Hun?" Mai add hopefully Tea will tell her

Tea started" well I got a new dress from the shop because I wanted someone, and then I went over to Yami's place and I kind of ummm... "Tea traveled off

"Tea what did you?" Mai trying making scene out of this

"I tried to make love to him. And" Tea said slowly hoping she wouldn't hear

"YOU DO WHAT?"Mai shouted on the other end of the phone

"You know what I mean, and he grad me and pushed me down on his bed. Then I was going to go on but then I remember that I didn't have, you know to stop me from having a baby" Tea told the truth

"Oh that thing" Mai did really cared

"Yes. Then I pushed him off and ran home" Tea end the story

"I couldn't believe what you just did I thought that you were a good girl. Hey I know that you like Yami a lot, but woo girl but this, it tops it all. Hay tell you the truth I didn't even know you had it in you." Mai was over blown with the information the Tea told her

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a good girl, you are wrong about that Mai." Tea pointed out

"Yes your right about that now, so what happened to Yami?" Mai felt sorry for what she said

"I don't know I just left I wasn't going to hang around" Tea said

"Alright you don't have yell at me I was just asking, calm down take a chill pill" Mai said in cool voice

"I don't have a chill pill, and I don't have the pill even" Tea joked Feeling a lot better then before their talk

"Who cares about that just as long as they have it on them, for the thing down below" Mai giggled

"Mai don't say that. That's embarrassing for me and them" Tea answered back

"Sorry look I'll better get going, so don't get up set about it pull your self together, and be happy and by no time at all you will have it with Yami." Mai pushing Tea buttons

"Mmaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii" Tea screaming at the phone

Beep, beep, beep, beep

"Bloody hell she hang up on me, but she's right I'll be with Yami in no time at all" Tea dream after hanging the phone up, and fell into a deep sleep

Next morning came (**_ woo she slept that long she must have been tided, poor thing, well look what happen to her yesterday at Yami's house no wonder_**) Tea woke up from her sleep and she didn't even want any morning meal today she said to her mother that she's going out for breakfast instead her mother didn't mined at all. The reel reason that she went out was that she still need to clear her mine. As she entered the park never by someone standing by the water in the middle of the park, which it happen had black leather cloths on...?

Do you know who it is?

Well wait and see then sooooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy about that

I know the chapter was short sorry

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Hey look this story is going to be good trust me please I have to get the boarding parts out of the way first, I can't give away about the really good part of the story, you just have to wait until I finish writing the whole thing, alright good

Now for chapter 8, I think

A young man with spiky hair turned around by hearing footsteps crushing the grass with their shoes wearing on their feet slowly coming towards him,

"Oh TEA! I…I"

"Hi Yami I didn't know you would be here" Tea trying not to sound cheerful "I would, to say I'm sorry about earlier….and" getting cut off

"Tea it's ok, I'm the one too say sorry it... Was my fault I shouldn't have made it go as far as…? Well you now" Yami looked down towards his feet not looking at her due to the embarrassment that was forming across his Face

"No YAMI IT'S M…" getting cut of again

"NO! TEA I mean it, lets forget it that it never happen," Yami slowly looked up at Tea and gaze open her eyes,

"Yes your right lets forget it that it ever happen….Friends?" Tea smiled

Yami returned the smile "Yes always be friends"

With Tea she didn't really want to be friends with him more like BOYFRIEND in her opinion , but hay at less there still friends and one day they might be more then a friend in the further

Tea turned towards the water before then gazing at the sunset that was dancing with the current going back and forward against the blowing wild

"Hay Yami,"

"Mmm" Yami gazed at the water not paying any interest in Tea

"I was wondering if you would like some ice-cream." Tea turns her head in a questioning look

"Yeah why not that sound good" as they turned around, leaving the beautiful sight behind them and head for the ice-cream shop, just outside of the entrance of the park.

After their ice-cream, it was getting dark the sun started to go down behind the tall buildings the moon was starting to set in the sky above them, Tea looked up

"Yami it's getting dark I'll be getting home now I will see a tomorrow"

"Yes it is getting dark see a tomorrow Tea, good night" Yami gave Tea a hug to say good bye

"Tea yes good night see a" Tea let go of his grasp and turned around and head home

Yami also head home

To be come continue

I'm sorry it's short I also lost this chapter please forgive me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey walked down the street where his best friend happen to live, as he walk a pebble court Joey's eye sitting on the eager of the foot path, waiting for someone to pick it up and place it in their hands, or pocket Joey couldn't help himself but to kick it out of his way, and Joey continue on his way down the road, he finally got to his destination, walking up the ground path towards the front door

Knock, Knock, and knock!

Grandpa shouted out "YAMI THE FRONT DOOR!"

"YEAH" Yami got up from the couch and head to the front door, as Yami open the door

"OH Hay Man What's up" as Joey pushed himself past Yami walking straight towards the living room and dropped himself down on the soft couch

"Just come on in" Yami mumbled under his breath before closing the door behind him

"HAY YAMI WHO WAS OUT THE DOOR!" Grandpa yells from the top floor

"IT'S JOEY GRAPS" Yami yell back

"OH" Grandpa said to himself

"Soooo! what are you doing then?" Joey asked with broaden in his tone of voice

"Nothing just sitting looking at my duel monsters cards"

And what…." Yami traveled off when hearing the door being knocked on

Knock, knock, and knock

Yami turned around and once again walked towards the front door"now who is at the door"

Yami open the door up and the sight of his eyes saw in front of him was unbelievable a beautiful figure stood in front of him, in a short skit and a pink top with beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"TEA..." Yami manger to get out of him

Tea giggled at the sight of Yami's surprised face, then after a flew moments Yami snapped out of his day dream and aloud her to enter, his house and showed her to the living room where Joey was sitting, playing with some fruit in the fruit blow

Joey heard some feet steps coming in to the living room He snapped up his head and a big smile came upon his face,

"Hello Tea what's up?"

"Nothing Joey! you?" Tea answered back placing herself down next to him

"Nothing just came over to see what Yami was doing," Joey said leaning back on the couch

"I thought that you usually go over to Tristan's house?" Tea inquired

"Yeah but he wasn't there" Joey stared at Yami for an answer

"Maybe his out?" Yami said as he seated opposite them

Ding Dong

The three looked at each other after hearing the doorbell rang; Yami was the first person to get up, since it's his house

Yami opened the door up and there stood Tristan leaning against the door frame wait for someone to open the door for the inside

"Hi Yami what are you doing?"

"Umm Joey and Tea are here" Yami told him when letting Tristan in

"Oh alright Joey" as Tristan speed off towards the living room

"HAY JOEY MY PAL" Tristan shouts out when entering the room

Joey jumped off the couch and ran to his pal "Hay man I was looking for you"

"Well I was on my way here to see Yugi about some homework" Tristan stated

"Oh hi Tristan" Tea didn't even get up from the couch to say hello face to face

"OH Tea hay what's up?"

"Nothing"

Grandpa was up stairs checking his mail when he came upon a little from his meat, in Egypt after reading the letter that they found some very inportemt information about Duel monster, to come right away,

Grandpa Headed for Yugi's room, where he saw Yugi on the floor cutting out pictures out of a book and placing it in another

"Yugi I have just got a letter from my friend in Egypt, and I have to go right away would you like to come with me?"

"OH what really?" Yugi jumped up with hope on his face

"Yes really and I will ask Yami if he would like to come as well?"

"I'll go and pack" Yugi ran off to find a suitcase

Grandpa walked down stairs Looking for the Pharaoh, when he was coming down the stairs he could hear voices that sound like, Joey's, Tea's, Tristan's and of course Yami's deep voice

Grandpa entered the living room and

"Hay Yami I have to go to Egypt right away, would you like to come?"

Yami didn't really want to go back to his own country to many memories for him, even if he knows all his many memories back in Egypt,

"Umm no I would like to stay here if that's ok grandpa?" Yami stared at his grandpa waiting for a responds

"That's ok you can stay, since your older enough, I think I can trust you"

"Yes you can trust me'

"Alright then Yami you can stay, but KNOW PARTY'S" Grandpa Yell the last parts making him clear for the others to hear as well

Grandpa Headed up stairs to start packing for the trip

Mean while Joey Heard everything and walked to the kitchen and started to dial a phone number

Ring! Ring

"Hi" Barkura answered the phone

"Hay it's me Joey Yami's staying home by himself" Joey whispered through the phone hand set

"Yeah so" Barkura said not really caring

"So that means Party TIME tell the others," Joey trying to keep his voice down

"OH WHAT THE BLOODY PHORAH IS HAVING A PARTY AT HIS HOUSE ALRIGHT It's ABOUT TIME HAT HE DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE" Barkura Yell making his point

"NO so loud" Joey yelled back with phone hand set in front of his face

"Sorry, I go and tell the others, oh and when is it?"

"Ummm Saturday about 11'o'clock" Joey made up a day

"Ok bye"

"Ok bye" Joey hang up the phone and walked back in to the room hoping that no one would heard him talking

Joey pulled Tristan to aside and whispered in to his ear

"You didn't" Tristan starred at him

"Yep on Saturday at 11" Joey told him

Joey and Tristan had a big smile on them

There is more to this on next chapter

It look like that the party is happening very shortly indeed

I would on what is going to happen I will have to wait

Oh and I think I have to put this rating up to 'M' some really bad things are about to come up, it's that would happen in an party


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I know that one really sucked but trust me it well get better much better, while I had to started some where, but please bear with me.

Joke time, hang on I'll have to go and get the joke book, give me a sec

Lalalalalalllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa

I got it

"Why are you tearing up your homework?

Notebook and scattering the pieces around

The playground?" a furious teacher asked

One of her pupils. "To keep the elephants away, Miss"

"There are no elephants."

"Shows how effective it is then, doesn't it?"

I might try that, to see if it works

Lets continue with the story I know your dying to know what happens right well here it is blow,

Step up and read the story the price is right clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, and clap

Go me, go me, and go me

Sorry I had to!

Charter 10

"Why did you use the phone?" Tea inquired wanting to no the really reason 'why'

Joey's face turned strong and with the must good looking smile acting as if nothing has happen, talking on the phone

"Nothing to let your little head of you're to be worry about" pointing to his friend with shoulder length brown hair and bashing blue ocean eyes

"ummm o...k then"

Tea looked really pluzzed towards her friend Joey, but Joey didn't let that get the better of him know that fall, well Tea wouldn't approve the party being hold

"Come Tristan we have some things to attend to before tomorrow's event"

Joey said quietly whispering into Tristan's ear, make the poor man jump a little, lucky that no one didn't hear Joey's and Tristan's little cheater

"hhhuuuuuuu! Oh I see we better get going then see a Tea and Yami, we see uses tomorrow here, around 11 o'clock"

Tristan shouted out with delight

Joey and Tristan left the house leaving two confused people alone, and once again there alone in the house

(**Oh by the way Grandpa and Yugi had already left if you hadn't guessed)**

"That was umm interesting"

Tea glared at the spot where two males friends' happened to stood there a few moments ago.

"Yes that was very interesting in deed! I have a funny feeling that there are up something, I just couldn't put my finger on it"

Yami turn towards to Tea looking a little bit worried, would his friends are up to

"Well they did seem to run of very quickly didn't they?" Tea Questioned Yami

"Yes they did, we will found out tomorrow" Yami shrugged, looking away from her

"I guess your right then I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with the whole house to your self your very lucky by the way" Tea pointed out with happiness

"Thanks by Tea see a" showing Tea the front door walking her out making sure that no one was outside

Tea entered out the front door into the great outdoors, as Tea waved goodbye to the man that she fell in love with for alone time now in her book of love, as Yami watched the woman of his dreams walked away from him,

Yami thought to himself

"_Tea is the must beautiful girl I every know and she will always will be, one day I will tell her of my feelings, but at the moment I'm just going to enjoy her face and her looks"_

As he finish thinking to himself, he walked back in to the house with a sweet smile on his out standing face that everyone loved (**even I do**,** :) hehehe**)

Mean while at Barkura's house as soon as Joey hanged up the phone on his end, Bakura rang up his best friend which happen to be Maik,

(**I hate him so much, and I hate Kaibra as well**)

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hi it's me what do you want?" Marik inquired

"It's me I have some news for a" Bakura yell through the phone making sure he could be heard

"Yah hi what news?" Marik asked with delightness in his voice

"The pharaoh's having a party at his house tomorrow" Barkura said slowly

"What really it better not be one of his stupid, banquets that he holds" Marik couldn't believe it the most inportnet person of Egypt is having a pretty at his house

"No I think that Joey is doing it, because he told me not to tell him" Barkura said unsure

"Really, I'll be there I'm going to tell Duke about it, when is it?"

"Tomorrow" Barkura told him

"Good it will be fun then, thanks see you later bye"

"Yah see a bye"

Now it was Marik's turn to ring someone that he new of, after hanging up on Barkura then he started to dial a phone number which it happen to be Duke's

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello what's up" Duke asked the person on the other end

"Hey it's me Marik" Marik replied to Duke

"Oh hi what do you want?"

"The pharaoh is having a party tomorrow"

"Really cool I'll be there" Duke told Marik that because he wouldn't miss it for the world

"Good see a then by, ring someone"

"Of carouse see a"

Now its Duke's turn to ring someone but who? Would come to the party, looking through his phone book, and coming across a number, that stated Seto Kaibra

Duke figured that maybe he would come so he dialed the phone number on the keypad of the phone

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello Seto Kaibra" Kaibra said with unhappy of voice

"Hay man Yami is having a party tomorrow" Duke went straight to the point with out telling him who it was on the phone

"And who is this by the way"

"OH sorry about that I forgot, it's me Duke"

"So and you think that I'll be going to that place" Kaibra shout at the phone causing Duke to move the phone way from his ears

"I was just asking that's all" Duke told him after Kaibra had finished when placing the phone back to his ear

"And the answer is no and goodbye" Kaibra slammed down the phone and went straight back to his computer

"Hello, hello ok he just hangs up on me, oh well that's Kaibra for a" Duke giggled to himself

To be continue

Alright the party begins the next one I promise

I can't wait for it I'm so happy now that it gets really good I have to put the Rating up now sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ok every one the party is about to start at this charter, I wasn't sure how to start this one, so that's why it took me so long to write it, but first read a joke that I wrote

Paddy and Mick were sent to jail in a high

Security prison, but they developed an

Ingenious method of communicating with

Each other by means of a secret code and

Banging on the pipes. However, their

Scheme broke down when they were

Transferred to different cells.

Do you like that one?

It's not as good as my other ones

Alright the moment you all have been waiting for is finally here just read blow

Charter 11

9:30 am in the morning the sun was already up in the sky making it more wormer then the early morning of the day, which happens to make the wild birds to sing a lovely song, even the birds outside couldn't wake up the sleepy Yami. Then a flew moments after the birds stop sing, someone knock on the front door which it interrupted the beautiful sounds coming form outside, Yami didn't even move a muscle or a beat

"Mmmmmm, 5 more minters Grandpa" Yami dream out saying to no one in sight

A big loud Knock coming from down stairs once again, Yami fell out of bed with a loud thud on the floor, which happen to woke him with the loud sound coming from down stairs.

Yami wince when getting himself up form the soft floor which it happens to be laying

Slowly slipping on some blue worm slippers on his bear feet keeping them nice and worm. He was wondering on whom interrupted him from his much need sleep form staying up to late watching a late moving about duel monster. Walking down to the front door, when reach the doorknob just opening a little bit

"Yes hel….." Yami said sleepy, his eyes still haven't woken up yet

"Hay comes on uses guys" turning around talking to Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Duke behind him. Push Yami aside with out even caring or what so ever, they all entered to the nice and clean house,

"Hay what are you all doing here?" Yami started to wake up with the push that Joey gave Yami

"Come on Yami I've just brain a couple of friends over that's all" Joey joked

"No Joey I want them out of here now"

"HAY YAMI WERE"S THE C.DS? DON'T WORRY I'VE FOUND THEM" Tristan interrupted Joey and found the CD's and placed them in the three in one CD player

"Hay turn that music down" Yami shouted out to Tristan

"WHAT TURN IT UP, O.K" Tristan turned it up louder, nodding his head to the music

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO turn it down" Yami screamed over all the noise but Tristan didn't hear him

Tristan couldn't hear Yami due to the loud music going around the house, Bakura, nodding his head to the beat entered to the kitchen placing the food and the drinks on the breakfast bar, looking around all the cupboards that the kitchen provided, the last cupboard that he look through under the sink was where all the plastic containers kept, he placed the food that he brought in the containers ready to place them on the table in the dinning room. He then found a big glass blow with little glass cups hanging over the edge of the blow.

Ding dong 

Yami didn't know what to do so he just turn around and faced the front door,and answer the door instead, leaving his friends to what they were doing

"Hello what do you want?" Yami slowly opened the door with out a care in the world

"Oh hello Yami if that's a greeting I get here then…." Tea folded her arms in disgusted

"Tea I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was you I'm not happy that's all" trying to apologize about his tone of voice giving it away

"Oh that's o.k. umm why is the music up so loud?" Tea waved it off

"I didn't put it on, Trist…" getting cut off about a sound of voice

"Hay Yami who's at the door? Oh hello Tea comes on in" Joey rushed up to Tea grabbing her by the hand and lading her to the living room

"Joooooooooeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy" Yami yelled out loud

After Yami yelling at Joey then again the door bell rang,

DING DONG

"Not again now who is it?" Yami started to get really angry

Opening the door once again with out saying a hello or a greeting

"Oh hellos Yami are you having a party? I thought that I heard the music coming from your house." Mai asked the pharaoh

" …….."

"Oh TEA darling you look good in that" Mai walking straight in to the house, and over towards Tea with out a thank you for Yami

"Oh hello Yami nice to see a. don't worry just walk right on in" Yami mumbled to his

Ding dong

"Oh bloody hell not again" he said to himself slamming the door open to review the person to whom at his door

"Hello" Yami looked over with surprised

"Hi I was in the neighbor hood and" Kaibra stated in his tone of voice

"Hay Kaibra come on in Yami doesn't mined" Duke dragged the rich boy in, with out Yami's agree

"………. Yah I don't mined, every one that I know are hear" Yami rolled his eyes

Yami walked in to the living room where all of his guess were, or should I say Joey's guess at that moment Bakura walked in from the kitchen with some food and placed them on the dinning room table, walked back and forward form, grabbing more plates of food After all the food had been laid out on the dinning room table, almost forgetting the punch, running back in the kitchen and place it in the middle on the table

"Punch come and get it" Bakura yelled over the noise

"If you can't bet them then join them" Yami shrugged walking up stairs to change in some cloths and not in his PJS, as Yami walked back down stairs where someone asked if he would like a drink

"Hay Yami do you want a drink" Tristan asked walking over to Yami and hand him some punch

"Yah I guess" Yami answered taking the glass out of Tristan's grip

After about 2 hours of dancing talking and playing duel monsters, Bakura said to himself

"This party needs something…I know… I wonder if I brought my vodka" Bakura asked himself walking back into the kitchen looking through his shopping bags his hands landed on "….. Oh yes I did oh goody, lets have some fun hahahahahha" laughing to himself

Bakura walked smugly over to the table that had the punch on, making sure that know one was watching him, a little crime which he was just about to set in the punch, he put his best vodka he guessed he put in about a cup in, after looking around know one had watched him and walked way as if nothing had happen.

To e continue

The party is just about to get a little interesting now, don't you think


	12. Chapter 12

oh i couldn't be stuffed writting chapter12 out so a quick summry.

Joey, Tristan, Mairk, Baruka and even Duke have all put ACL in the pounch so the fun begins--- smiles

did you all like that other charter, I really enjoyed writing that one tell you the truth I couldn't stop laughing, and now more funny charters are coming up from now on, so at the moment it's a 100 ACL in the pouch, man that's strong I wouldn't drink t it, of carouse they didn't know now much ACL was in there do they, well I did and I don't know about you guys, this charter might be a little boarding at the beginning it will get funnier as I write.

Joke time

A little boy at scout camp

Was being told off for

Being late back

"Why are you so late?"

Asked the scoutmaster

"Well" said the little boy

"When we crossed that

Field of cows my beret blew

Off and I had to try on 20 before I

Found it."

Well what do you think about that,

I love writing jokes to you it gets me all worm up for the story every time

* * *

On with the chapter

Chapter 13 (unlucky number isn't it)

Yami handed a glass to a special and beautiful figure that was called 'Tea Gardener', just even the name gives him the sherives, her voice sounding like a soft breeze dancing though the trees, making his whole body float through the thin air around him, oh her soul the wormh that sends to him reaching out to him,but not last or less her thin light tanned body standing out from the crewed oh how he adored her,

Shacking the thoughs out of his mind "Here you go Tea" handing the cup over

"oh thank you" taking the cup from the king of games

"it's no problem" Yami replied

As Tea took a little zip from her cup, making a funny face, as if it had gone off or something

"Yami don't you think that this pouch is a little bit strong to you?" Tea pointed to the cup looking at it

"that's what I thought, but the others said it was fine, I think that Bakura might have put a little too much colouring in it?" Yami looked over towards the ex-thief 'Bakura' not trusting him one bite

"maybe, but I don't think so; I just don't know I can't put my finger on it." Tea lifted her haead up follow Yami's gaze to the ex-thief

"Tea don't worry what ever happens I'll always will protect you" yami turned back to Tea and starred in to her lovely blueeyes, getting lost in them in the mean time

"thank you" Tea smiled letting her eyesmelted away in those out standing eyes, that hunt her soul

At the moment Joey jumps up from his spot on the softfloor and yells out, making every one jump from the out blast

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DONE LETS PLAY, A GAME! LET'S SAY A DRINKING GAME" knowing that everyone, wanting to play a game

Mai, Tristan, Bakura, Marik and Duke "Yeah"

"ok Tristan you can go first, try and drink the pouch out of this glass and with out stopping, you have one minuet to do so."handing the glass to Tristan"Do you want to play Karbia?" knowing that Mr. rich boy won't play

"Yeah what ever, this party was getting boarding" Joey neverly feel over himself 'karbia is going to play a game with us well there is always a first time.' talking to himself. Joey pushing that aside turuning to the others"And what about uses two love birds want a plllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy ttttttttooooooooooo" a big smirk formed on his face

Yami turned a little red"no thank you!I think I which" trying to fight the blush off but failed

"I'm going to which as well thanks Joeyanyway" Tea's face burned pretty red, looking the other way from the boys shly

"suit yourself then" Joey turned back to the other people who wanted to play

gettingveryexcited Tristanalmost yelling at Joey"can we started now"

"alright, gee man hold your horses" Joey rolled his blue eyes

Mai turned on the stop watch "your time starts now"

Joey, Mai, Duke, Bakura, and Marik "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! DRINK, DRINK, DRINK"

After Triasten catching his breth"Yeah what time did I get"

"48 sec Next" Mai told him and wroted the time down on a peace of paper

"My turn I can bet that" Joey couldn't wait any more he had to go next

"Yeah what ever loser" Tristan teased Joey

"are you ready your time starts NOW!" Mai yelled out once again

Tristan, Mai, Duke, Bakura, Marik "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK" came from the side lines

"and stop" Mai stopped the timer

"Yeah beat that"Joey pointed at Tristan with happy face

"you got 49 seconds"

"what no way that's not fair" Joey feel to the ground with a loud thud

"no I'm not the time said 49" Mai turned the timer to Joey

Tristan con't help himself "you suck"

"I want a rematch" Joey stood up facing tristan in the eye

"my turn" Bakura quickly jump before there were a fight to start

"but…. But…" Joey neverly pouch Barkura in the drow

Bakura "wait I want a turn"

"on your marks get set and go" Mai pressed the timer to start again

Tristan, Joey, Mai, Duke, Marik "DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK"

Bakura hippedcupped"h…I…p what about that Mai"

"well WE HAVE A NEW WINNER"

Joey, Tristan "What not fair"

"you couldn't beat me" Barkura smirked with happness

"you want to make a bet" a new voice jumped in Marik

Bakura had an evil smrik head towards the player"Yeh how much"

"$10"

"fine you're on"

It was Mai turn to say something "are you going your not"

"yeah give me a glass"

"here you go" Duke handed him a glass of pouch

Mai "ready……..GO!"

Mai, Joey, Bakura, Duke and Tristan "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

Mai "time ups"

"ha-ha we have the same" Barkura thanked the gods

"my turn" Duke grabbed another glass

Mai "Start now"

Mai, Joey, Bakura, Marik and Tristan "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"that's it 48 seconds" Mai wrote the total down on the paper

"bummer I thought I had it"

Bakura felt happy"I'm still in the lead"

"me too remember we have the same" Marik pointed out

"sssoooo"

"your turn rich boy" Joey couldn't help himself

"do you reallythink thatI can't beat all of uses?" Karbia smirked

"I'm so scared, and then prove it" Tristan and even Joey teased him

"fine I will" with out any regreats Karbia grabbed the glass

"are you ready……Go"

"I don't believe it! Karbia, is play game we then" Tea almost feel to the ground but, Tea steady herself

"I couldn't believe it" Yami eyes were wid with shock

Mai, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, Duke "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

Mai Yelled "TIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

Karbia "see"

"wooowww, you got 46 seconds" Mai was shocked by the time

"told you uses, losers" Karbia walked back to the wall

"woow know one can beat that" Tristan wasshock too

"O YES there is one person" Joey turned on his hills facing the one and only the KING OF GAMES!

"Oh Yeah that wouldn't be someone with spiky hair, purple eyes, that likes a girl and his Nike name happen to be THE KING OF GAMES would it" Tristan smirked nodding his head looking in the living room

"that might be someone I'm thinking of," Joey ponited out

Joey, Tristan "YAMI"

"you call me" Yami looked up to where his name had been called

"yes we have a problem, you see Karbia has first place at the moment and there is only one person that can beat him, at Games" Joey's evil smirked spred across his face

"oh and how that might be?" Yami looked a bit confused

"You stupid" Tristan throw his arms up in the air

"me no sorry I'm notplaying this one" Yami waved his hands in front of him

Joey, Tristan acting like little children"please! Please! PLEASE"

Yami: NNNOOOOOOO did you hear me

Karbia "well what do we have hear, the almighty King of games don't want to play, it looks like the king is a chicken after all"

"WHAT! I'm not a CHICKEN" Yami yelled at Karbia

Marik "ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, someone got on the wrong side of the pharaoh hahahahaha, and I don't think his not happy"

Karbia "so if you are not a chicken then prove it"

Bakura "I think the pharaoh is having second's thoughts about play now"

Yami gave in to Karbia "fine"

Joey "oh Karbia really knows how to get on somebody's nerves"

Tristan added after Joey "yep he sure dose"

Mai "Take the glass and the time starts ……………now"

Mai, Joey, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, and Duke "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

YEPPY HE DID IT"

Mai "43 seconds we have a new winner"

Karbia "figures"

Yami "hip of carouse they don't call me the king of games for nothing"

Karbia "don't rub it in"

Joey "anyone up for some more"

Mai "not me"

Yami "not me"

Joey "what about the rest of uses"

The guys "YEHH BRING IT ON!"

Joey "then let's go"

* * *

To be continue

Please review

Sorry about not writing it; we had strong winds in Australia and storms and mum doesn't like power being used when there are bad storms around


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not going to update this story until I have at less 10 or more reviews

So sorry if all of uses are waiting and wanting to know what is about to happen, but sorry that's my rule

Please forgive me


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry about not writing the stories, due to I have family over, from inner state its so cool, I haven't seen them for about two years can you believe that, two years that's unreal, as soon as I saw my little cousins I cried their just so cute, and lovely I love them so much.

What's the best thing to put in a pie?

Your teeth!

Why can't a car play football?

It's only got one boot

We've just bought a baby car

A baby car?

Yes it won't go anywhere with out a rattle

GA! GA! COOCHIE COO!

That's an enough on with the story

Charter 14

(Look I can't be stuffed writing so I'm going to go straight in to the fun stuff)

After their lovely game of 'who could drink the quickest, before the time ran out' lucky for Yami the king of games still held the top record (of cause what do you think his the king of games, and no other person) after a couple of more games the pharaoh decided that he had a enough and go and sit down next to the woman that he loves

"hey I had a enough I think I might go and sit with Tea, for a while" as he turn around from his group of friends, started to walk away in a straight line or should I say a really unsteady line walking or wobbled in all the way to Tea and bumped into objects on the way

"OH….sorry about that…I didn't see you there…opps" as Yami finally made it where Tea happened to be sitting on the soft chair in the living room.

"Are you okay Yami? You don't look to well there" Tea stood up trying to help Yami to sit down next to her

"I'm fine…and you" Yami replied to the brunette "you want a drink? I'll go and get some"

"Umm no Yami I'll get it myself, I'll be back" as Tea went off to receives her drink and

Left poor Yami alone. As Tea return with her drink Yami made a sexy smile towards the lovely brunette and subjecting Tea to go up stairs with him

Mean while back with Joey and Tristan

"Trriis…tttaann" (Tristan) 'HIP' "y...o...u want toooooooo ridddde aaa horsy witthh mmmmee" (you want to ride a horsy with me) 'HIP' Joey wobbled towards Tristan

"Yaaahhh wwhhhh…yyyy nooot yoouuu ggoo aanndd geett thhe haatss" (yeah why not you go and get the hats) Tristan managed to say with out falling over

"Nnooooo…yy...ooo...uuu ggeet hatss" (no you get hats) Joey answered back not wanting to go to get the hats

"Nnnooo. Uuuuu ggeett ttthee rope" (no you get the rope) Tristan defended himself

"Nnooo whyyy do yooouuuu nneedd... rope?" (NO why do you need rope)

'H…I….p…p' Joey questioned his friend in need

"In cause ooff youuu...Know itchy bummmsss" (in cause of you know itchy bums) Tristan stated

"Itchy bummmsss …!" 'Hip' (itchy bums) Joey questioned

"Yeeah yooouuu noo Indians" (Yeah you no Indians) Tristan told him

"Yeeehh y...ou…rr right. Ok uuu gett that I geeettt Haattt.." (Yeah your right ok you get that, I get hat) 'H...I...P' As Joey hipped cupped when he finished his sentences

"Horsy outside" Tristan pointed outside

"Yeeehh"

(Well it looks like they are drunk, it took me a while to try and make it sound drunk, I hope you get I'm trying to do… thank you, I wonder what they are going to ride on, for a horse, I don't want to no)

Tristan went in the hall way and open a tall cupboard, which it contain the toiletry, his eyes scan the whole area of the cupboard and found a white roll of toilet paper

(YES toilet paper of carouse you can't forget the toilet paper, its normal for drunk people right)

"Oooo I fffoouuunnnddd …roppppeee hehehe, mee goo ridding noooww" (o I found… rope hehehe, me go riding now) Tristan yelled out to Joey

Tristan walked out of hallway where he was once stationery and walked back towards the kitchen and where he would fine his ridding partner Joey, and by the looks of it Joey was searching through the cupboards and draws, looking for something, when upon finding pots and pans located under the breakfast bar.

"AAA ...hhh…AA…TTTRRIISSTTTAANN I goott hat, heerrreee… yyy...oo...uuu gooo" (Aha Tristan I got hat, here you go) Joey stood up from the floor

Tristan "iii gooott rope ssseeeee" (I got rope see) showing Joey the objects in his hand

"Gggooooooddd leetssss gggooo" (good lets go) 'h…I…p'

Joey hand his good pal Tristan a pot which fitted his head just right, once there hats were on they both headed for the backdoor at the same time, both of their body's got crashed in between the door frame

At the sometime both of them shouted out "oooooooohhhhhh" Joey moved back to free himself as well as Tristan

"Yyyooouu ggg…oooo first" (you go first) Joey showed Tristan the door

"Nnnooo yyyooouu first" (no you first) Tristan refused and let his pal throw first 'h…I…P'

"Nnnooo yyyooouu"

"Nnnooo yyyooouu"

Joey gave up "oookkk I'lllll gooo" and walked out of the door first, sense Tristan wouldn't go out first then he followed Joey after which he was pretty close behind, just at the end of the steps Joey stop in his tracks which he hadn't release how close Tristan was behind him Tristan walks straight into Joey's back with a thud

"Ooo" Tristan moaned

Joey "I ffoounnd a horsy ssseeeee" (I found a horsy see)

Joey pointed towards two bushes, never the end of the garden both shaped in a square block the same height around and length. Joey rushed to the closet one near him, and Tristan rushed to the one next to Joey's bush. Joey swung his right leg over, with out thinking of what he was doing then his left leg flue threw the air following the right leg, and end up missing the bush completely and land on Yugi's Grandpa's new standard roses, which he just planted them 3 weeks go, and a beautiful large red rose showing it's wonderful Colour to the world, but now a body happen to belong to Joey landed straight on the flower,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Joey screamed

Joey's body sprang off the rose bush and lucky this time he lands on his Target which happen to be his horsy, (you know it's a bush right) moving his hand around towards his behind rubbing where the sore spot and taking out the unwonted prickles from now flatted rose bush.

"Hashanah I told you to wear a hat" Tristan laughed 'H...I...P'

Tristan had the rope under his right leg, when receiving the toilet paper when losing his bounce, he to fell off the horse/bush and doesn't land on the rose but on the cactus, which happened to be next the rose bushes.

This time it was Joey's turn to laugh "Hashanah…you fell oooffff"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my buuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt" (ah my but)

Tristan jumped as quickly as he could back on to the horse/bush and slowly pulls out the unwonted friends

Joey kicked the Bush "giddy up horsy"

Tristan too kicked his own horse "giddy up horsy"

As Tristan baunced himself on the bush point to the object in front of him "look! Look! Look Indian bins"

Joey looked over where Tristan was pointing to "let's get him horsy"

Tristan tries to make a lasso out of toilet paper, and which he had no trouble in doing so then he swung the lasso around above his head in the air, after a moment he released the object in the air, the paper went flying throw the air landing on the garden gnome just in front of them.

Tristan Yelled out "look I got him" 'h...I...p'

Joey saw the garden gnome jumping away "his getting away…"hip

"Oooo! Giddy up horsy!" Tristan yelled out to his pal next to him

(As they are still casing that gnome around, I warned what is going on inside lest see shall we)

I wander what Yami and Tea gets up

Fined out next time on Yugioh

To be continue

I hope you like it.


End file.
